warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Opération : Faux Profit
Un message du Lotus: CE QUE VOUS DEVEZ FAIRE Avant de débuter la mission *Le Marché vous fournira les schémas pour trois offrandes du Néant: Offrande du Néant Modeste (1 000 Crédits), Offrande du Néant Fidèle (10 000 unités) et Offrande du Néant Passionné (100 000 Crédits). *Fabriquez l'Offrande de votre choix. *Équipez l'Offrande dans votre arsenal. *Lorsque vous entrez n'importe quelle mission qui contient des ennemis Corpus niveaux 15 ou plus, chaque Offrande, peu importe sa valeur, Augmente la chance d'apparition d'un seul Bursa de 50%, 75%, 90% et 100%. Lors de la mission *Retrouvez le Bursa et découvrez une façon de l'étourdir afin de désactiver temporairement ces fonctions d'attaque. **This can be achieved through repeatedly attacking the Bursa in ways that would cause knockdown to ordinary enemies, such as Zephyr's Dive Bomb, Valkyr's Paralysis, or slam attacks such as those of the Orthos and Jat Kittag that deal heavy Impact or Blast damage. **Be aware that the Bursa's level increases with your score, up to a maximum of 100 if near or above 1500 score for the event. *Lorsqu'ils sont étourdis, accédez à leur panneau de configuration en piratant ses systèmes de sécurité Corpus. Cela activera un protocole de "transfert de compte". Il se peut que le Bursa retourne en mode de combat lors de ce protocole, cependant vous devez laisser terminer le protocole avant de réactiver le Bursa. **Getting closer to the Bursa increases the rate of funds transfer, as does the number of players who are within transfer radius. However, be wary of its attacks when approaching it. ***If there are players without offerings equipped, it does not matter which player(s) is/are within transfer radius of the Bursa; so long as there is one player in the squad who is within transfer range the transfer will continue. **Enemy reinforcements matching the level of the Bursa will spawn infinitely, even in Extermination missions, and attempt to attack both you and the Bursa (should players be hiding). If the Bursa takes too much damage it will cancel the transaction and flee, though your offering will be refunded. ***Players will not receive score if the Bursa flees. ***Caution should be exercised while using crowd-control abilities such as Rhino Stomp as they will cause damage to the Bursa. ***Similarly, companions will attack the Bursa regardless of its state, making them a risk to mission success at low levels. *Lorsque le transfert est complété, le Bursa entra en mode de "Vérification de fonds". Faites attention, le Bursa sera toujours en mode de Combat entre ce temps. *Envoyez le Bursa avant que la vérification termine afin d'obtenir 100% de vos crédits et même des crédits supplémentaires si vous réussissez *Travaillez rapidement Tenno ! Si le Bursa complète la vérification sans problème il s'apercevra que les fonds sont faux. Ceci annulera le transfert et vos crédits seront perdus. Score Reward The score reward per mission is determined by how quickly you destroy the Bursa during the verification stage, and the level of Bursa encountered. It starts at 100 points, and one point is lost for each % of verification. For example, if you kill the Bursa at 10% verification, you will be awarded 90 event points upon completing the mission. It is unknown how level affects the score awarded at the end of the mission, however it has been confirmed that there is an effect (396 score awarded for destroying a level 81 Denial Bursa, 40 awarded for destroying a level 15 Denial Bursa) CE QUE VOUS DEVEZ SAVOIR *Si tous les joueurs dans l'escouade ont un Offrande équipée le Bursa aura une chance de 100% d’apparaître. *Tous les joueurs qui ont une offrande équipée consommeront automatiquement leur offrande lorsque la séquence de piratage est complété. *Cette opération est en cours de maintenant jusqu'au 29 avril à 14h00 HAE. Cette opération a pris fin le Mercredi 29 Avril à 14h EDT. POINTAGE ET RÉCOMPENSES Récompenses individuelles #Obtenez un score de 100 : Accessoires de l'événement #Obtenez un score de 1,000 : 4 mods de l'événement (dégats d' ) #Obtenez un score de 1,500 : Quanta Vandal (vient avec un Catalyseur et Emplacement dans l'Inventaire) Récompenses de Clan #3ème place en niveau de Clan : Statue de l'événement Bronze #2ème place en niveau de Clan : Statue de l'événement Argent #1re place en niveau de Clan : Statue de l'événement Or Participation: Chaque clan avec un membre qui participe recevra une statue de participation. Mods d'Évènement: Force de Choc, Martèlement, Collision Imminente, et Full-Contact. Players can check out their place on the Event at the Warframe False Profit Leaderboards or compare themselves directly to friends and Squadmates at Squads Placement. Notes *Event score is determined per run, with each run adding to the total score. Offering type has no effect on the event score - carrying Humble Void Offerings gives the same score as Passionate Void Offerings. *The length of time required to transfer the Offerings before the verification phase, and the length of the verification phase, is determined by the Offering amount, with larger offerings increasing the duration required - using a Humble Void Offering takes less time to transfer compared to using a Passionate Void Offering. This time is further increased with more players with offerings present. The only advantage in carrying a larger Offering is increasing the amount of bonus credits acquired. *Bursa level increases incrementally with the player's score - a higher score will see more powerful Bursas. *Credit rewards are based on the type of offering the player has: the base is a reimbursement. **The additional credits awarded are based on the verification percentage at the time of the Bursa's destruction multiplied by the base offering: if the Bursa was destroyed at 8% verification it will yield the player's offering plus an 8% bonus. Do note, however, that maximizing credits means minimizing mission score. Tips *For fastest completion, use only Humble Void Offerings for quicker transfers. Be warned that this'll also hasten the verification process, reducing the amount of time available to kill the Bursas. *The stunning attack must hit a damageable part of the Bursa. Hitting the riot shields from the front will not work, nor will hitting the legs or its gun work. For best chance of success, target the rear of the walker. *Any Warframe may have a chance to stun the Bursa using either of the following: **Melee ground slam **Slide kick (Jump Kick) *Ember's Accelerant can be very effective in stunlocking a Bursa. *Volt's Shock ability will only work when aimed at the back of the Bursa. Electric Shield works very well in deflecting the Bursa's missile barrages, and is a must for higher-level encounters. * 's array of skills are highly useful against Bursas; Leurre redirects the Bursa's attacks toward it to prevent players from being attacked, Switch Teleport can be used to reposition the Bursa to a more ideal location to limit its movement, and Radial Disarm has the effect of stunning the Bursa, which opens up its console to be hacked, though it will not be disarmed. *Weapons with high status chance that specialize in and/or are modded for pure damage can be used to stun Bursas easily. Weapons like the Amphis which initiate proc on command can also be used to accomplish the same effect. *An easy way of dealing with Bursas is using with maxed Power Strength. This greatly slows down their attack and shield regeneration speed, allowing safer approach for stunning and reducing their damage output while transferring funds. Molecular Prime also greatly slows the Bursa's recovery time, movement speed, and attack speed, making it easier to approach and stay near. *Trinity's Well Of Life and Energy Vampire will not enable the hacking panel. **However Link can stun the Bursa if it uses a stunning ability while under its effects. * 's Snow Globe shielding will block the missiles, however their formidable blast radius will cover the entirety of the inside, meaning it is useless for avoiding damage. However, it will block proxies' gunfire and slow the Bursa's movement to prevent quick pre-verification escapes. **Chilling Globe works on the Bursa, freezing it and preventing it from moving/attacking. The freeze effect can be increased through duration mods. *Vauban's Bastille has a reduced duration when cast on a Bursa, though a Bursa will be stunned upon landing on the ground if launched by Bounce. *Hydroid can use Undertow to stun the Bursa. Tentacle Swarm also works well at defending it from proxies. *As the Bursas remain hostile before, during and after the credit transference process, your Companions (Sentinels and Kubrows) will try to kill them if they are equipped with attack precepts. As such, it's advised to unequip their weapons before running the event, or avoid bringing them altogether to prevent unplanned destruction of the Bursas. **In Sentinels' case, equipping Coolant Leak is encouraged, as it will help in slowing the Bursas. Also, both Guardian and Sanctuary are almost necessary for high-level encounters as enemies and the Bursa will quickly down teammates. *A helpful tactic when facing Bursas in a Corpus Ship map is to bait them into a room with breakable Reinforced Glass and forcing a decompression: this will lock down the room and prevent enemy reinforcements from getting through, isolating the Bursa and making it easier to deal with. However be aware that it will continue to attack you and that you will take damage. **Alternatively, allow enemies to run for the alarm panels in rooms and activate them. This works on any Corpus tileset. * Shooting Gallery ability can be used to jam (Note: Not stun) the Bursas. Though the Bursa's shockwave will usually have time between Shooting galleries to knock down the player. *Nyx's Absorb is very useful against high-level Bursas, as it can easily tank damage while dealing very little in return due to the massive armor and health values of the walkers at such levels. * Turbulence is essential for high-level Bursas due to the non-hitscan projectiles of most Corpus weapons and the Bursa's attacks. Be aware, however, that Elite Crewmen's Flux Rifles, Leech Osprey leeches, Sapping Osprey bombs, and Railgun MOAs' weapons are not affected and as such a Zephyr should prioritize them over other enemies. *The Phage's innate punch through seems to damage the Bursa's back directly, making it an effective weapon for dispatching it during verification stage. Catégorie:Corpus Catégorie:Update 16 Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Événement